Trouble and The Grand Line
by Fallon the Coyote Pirate
Summary: This is the story of a Pirate called Fallon, who's the Captain of the Wiley Pirates. But when Buggy the clown destroys her ship, Luffy asks her and the last three of her crew members to join the Straw Hats. ZoloxOC, SanjixOC and later on, maybe RobinxOC
1. The Wiley Pirates

**Note** I have edited this a little bit, don't know if it is noticeable or not.

**Disclaimer** I do not own One Piece or any of the characters/Places, they belong to Eiichiro Oda. I do however own Fallon and the Wiley Pirates.

The sea was calm and smooth, the sky clear and bright blue, the occasional bird squawked loudly above. Out in the middle of the ocean floated a medium-sized ship, the underbelly of it was a dark Sandy brown. The figurehead on the front of the ship looked like a grinning Coyote head. The Coal-Black sails were tied up, as the ship was in no rush to reach its destination, the Grand Line. The flag at the very top of the mass, just above the Crow's-nest was also Coal-Black and fluttered freely in the soft breeze. The drawing on the flag was different and recognisable though.

It had the usual Pale white Crossbones for a Pirate flag, but instead of a human skull, there was a grinning Coyote Skull sitting on tip of the bones, two fangs sitting over the bottom jaw. The crews name: The Wiley Pirates.

This Pirate crew was different from others, there Captain was not a man, but a woman. By the name of Heliox 'Wiley' Fallon, one of the most wanted Women in the world. She has a bounty of 75 Million Berries, she is also a Devil-Fruit user. The Dog-Dog fruit, Coyote model. Which allows her to turn into a human-sized coyote with light crimson fur at will, and a half-coyote half-human form.

"Captain!" One of the Wiley Pirate's called for the Captain as he ran down the deck towards the Captain's sleeping quarters/Office. He was maybe a little shorter than 6 feet tall with dark purple hair spiked up into a short Mohawk, He wore a simple white sleeveless shirt and loose navy trousers that passed his knee's and stopped above his ankles. He stopped at the door and knocked three times on the dark wood.

"Come in." Came a calm voice from the other side, it had a sober and in control sound to it.

Taking a deep breath, the Pirate pushed open the door and stood at the entrance. At the very back of the room, sitting in a chair in the dark sat the Wiley Pirate's Captain. She was wearing a Captain's jacket that was to big for her and hung from her shoulders, the colour of it was mostly a dark Ruby red while the shoulders were dark Sandy yellow with the Wiley Pirate Symbol on either side. The ends of the sleeves and collar of the jacket were also dark Sandy yellow, along with the edge at the bottom. The Captain herself was eighteen or nineteen years of age and only a little taller than 5ft 7inches in height with dark Crimson Red hair that just barely reached her shoulders, underneath the cloak she wore a plain Black tank top with the word 'Wiley' written in dark yellow over her stomach area. Along with a pair of non-movement constricting dark blue jeans, on her feet were plain black cargo boots that went just passed her ankles, they were laced tightly with dark red laces. Around her waist was a dark yellow and black haramaki sash, along with them were two swords that rested on her left hip. They also had names: The Regin Serpent, which could cut through solid stone and the Nari Ero, which could cut through metal and was her most cherished sword of the two. The Regin Serpent's handle was pure black with an ivory-white swirl going down it, the swords sheath had the same design except the colouring was the opposite way. The blade itself was made of a concoction of Titanium and Bronze, a strong metal when forged together and shaped into a sword, it also gave the sword a very fine coppery tint to the metal. The Nari Ero's handle was a dark electric Yellow with a crimson red spiral circling the handle, the sheath of this sword was pure black with electric yellow diagonal claw-like slash marks down the side along with the word 'Wiley' carved into it in dark yellow at the bottom with a single dark red streak running down the top of the holder. The Blade was made with a compound of Steel and Silver forged together and reinforced with a small percentage of zinc, the centre of the blade was made of a strip of light weight but strong copper.

"What is it, Sonny?" She asked the man as she looked up from what she was doing and stared at him with two piercing icy-blue eyes, she stood up and her chair screeched against the wooden floorboards as it was pushed backwards. She stepped in front of her desk and leaned against it, now in front of the man, Sonny.

"We're approaching the Grand line, Captain Wiley," Sonny replied, stepping backwards when the Captain walked towards him. She shut her door and walked down the corridor and out onto the deck. Sonny kept up with her though. "We're running low on Food and water, and we need a few tools to repair the ship with. What should we do?."

"We'll stop off at Rogue Town, we'll get everything that we need there," Wiley informed him as she walked into the Cabin that served as a Kitchen/meeting area. The Cook, Nick, was standing at the far end of the cabin cooking over a stove. Nick had scruffy ivory-white hair, although he had a side fringe brushed to the right.

"Good afternoon, Captain." He greeted merrily, he was wearing a lime green button-up shirt with the first few buttons left undone and the sleeves rolled up to his elbows. His trousers were black and well worn while he wore a pair of dark brown dress shoes. He had something in common with the Captain, he was also a Devil-Fruit user. The Pouch-Pouch fruit, Kangaroo model. Which allowed him to turn into a human-sized Kangaroo with ivory-white fur, along with a half-kangaroo half-human form.

"If you write a list of the things you need Nick, I'll go in to town and get them." Wiley offered as she walked back out and towards the front of the ship. She heard him yell a 'Thanks' as the door closed. You could see Rogue Town now, you could also see a ship docked at the shore. The jolly Rodger was of a grinning skull wearing a yellow Straw Hat, and the classic Crossbones of course.

"It's the Straw Hat Pirates, Captain." Wiley's first-mate, Roxy informed her as she walked up beside Wiley. She was nearly the same height as Wiley, but with long dirty blond hair with baby blue streaks through it kept back in a low ponytail, her eyes were a soft coffee-brown colour. She wore a plain cherry red long sleeved shirt, over that was a seaweed green body warmer, baggy white shorts that just past her knees and a pair of scruffy white boots with black laces. Like her Captain, Roxy had also eaten a cursed fruit. The tweet-tweet fruit, Hawk model. Which allowed her to turn into a human-sized hawk with light yellow feathers, her under-wing feathers were a light baby blue colour. Along with a half-hawk half-human form as well.

"I know," Wiley replied, as she so happened to know two people that were on the crew. "This should be interesting."

"Who's going along with you?" Roxy asked, biting her thumb nail. "You can't bring everyone, we need some people to guard the ship."

"Stop that," Wiley ordered, grinning as she pulled Roxy's hand away from her mouth. "I don't know why you even do that."

"Habit?" Roxy tried, before laughing nervously and darting away. Most likely to check they were going in the right direction.

Wiley looked out at sea again before turning round and walking back towards the Kitchen, she only opened the door wide enough to stick her head in.

"I'd like that list as soon as possible, Nick." She told him, which he smiled widely and nodded in reply. "And could you do me a favour? Shane is catching up to us and I don't want Roxy to know, so be on the look out. Who knows what else he might steal this time."

"Aye aye, Captain," He replied, washing his hands. "We won't let him set foot on this ship, he might try and attack you or Jasper again."

Wiley walked over the deck and towards her room, she easily opened the door and stepped in, closing the door securely behind her.

To the far left corner stood her bed. Well, it wasn't so much a bed as a hammock. A simple white pillow and a light-weight dark blue blanket hung over the edges, there was also a medium-sized chest of drawers on the opposite wall, a dark-oak coloured wooden desk sat in front of it opposite the door along with a dark blue coloured chair tucked underneath it.

Shrugging out of the over-sized jacket, Wiley hung it over the back of the chair as she made her way over to the drawers. She opened the first one, which held dark coloured tank-tops. She lifted off the top one, which was a light charcoal grey colour. Before she took off the black one she was wearing, she took off her swords and set them up against the wall and slipped off her sash and lay it on the hammock. Then she took off the pitch black tank top and threw it onto the hammock as well, before putting on the charcoal tank top and returned her sash and swords to their rightful place around her waist.

Closing the top drawer, she opened the second one and lifted out a dark midnight-blue long sleeved, button-down shirt that was a size to big for her with a white tribal-like wolf design at the back between the shoulder blade area. Wiley slipped it over her shoulders and rolled the sleeves up to her elbows, she walked over to her desk and opened the very bottom drawer. Inside it there were five small orangey beige material bags, she lifted out three and closed the drawer. Looking around her room one last time to make sure she hadn't forgotten anything, she left her room and travelled across the deck.

"Sonny!" Wiley called as she stopped in the middle of the decking, two bags in her left hand and the last one in her right.

"Captain?" Sonny's voice came as he came up from the storage room, he was most likely running over the remaining supplies they had.

"Catch," She replied as she chucked the bag in her right hand at him, which he caught easily. "For Tools and other materials we need to fix the ship."

The two remaining bags were for food supplies and water barrels.

When Wiley walked into the Kitchen, Nick stood leaning over the table writing on a piece of paper. He looked up when he heard the kitchen door open, he grinned when he seen his Captain standing there waiting.

"Give me a second." He said as he quickly scribbled down a few more things before stretching over and offering the list to Wiley, which she took and skimmed over.

"Are you sure that's everything? You haven't forgotten anything?" She asked him, she was just making sure though.

"I am one hundred per cent sure that's everything we need." He replied confidently, resting both his hands on his hips.

"Alright then, I'll be back in a few hours," Wiley said nodding her head as she walked out of the kitchen. "Make sure whoever stays on the ship doesn't bring any attention to us."

* * *

Ta Da, edited!


	2. Entering Rogue Town

**Note** I have edited this a little bit, don't know if it is noticeable or not.

**Disclaimer** I do not own One Piece or any of the characters/Places, they belong to Eiichiro Oda. I do however own Fallon and the Wiley Pirates.

**Last Time On TTGL**

"I am one hundred per cent sure that's everything we need." He replied confidently, resting both his hands on his hips.  
"Alright then, I'll be back in a few hours," Wiley said nodding her head as she walked out of the kitchen. "Make sure whoever stays on the ship doesn't bring any attention to us."

**Wiley is away into town to get food and water, with the help of a list that Nick, the chef wrote up for her.**

* * *

"Can I come?" a boy asked energetically, jumping right in front of her, stopping her in her tracks. He was smiling widely and physically shaking with excitement. "Please? Oh please, please, please!"

"Calm down, Jasper," Wiley chuckled, grinning her trademark grin at him. That was another reason that she was a little famous, although not nearly as famous as the Pirate King himself. "I was about to ask you to come, I need your help with carrying the supplies anyway."

Jasper was quite young, Only nearly ten to be specific. He had short turquoise hair that was spiked out to the sides, he had greenish brown eyes with flecks of yellow in them. He was wearing a plain sky blue short sleeved polo shirt with an ocean blue collar that had the Wiley Pirate's Jolly Roger on the front, dark pipeline green knee-length shorts and a pair of normal boots. He's like Nick and Roxy, a Devil-Fruit user. He ate the Hoof-Hoof fruit, Deer model. Which allows him to turn into a human-sized deer with a small rack of antlers that would surely grow larger the older he got and turquoise coloured fur. When he was in his Deer form, his shoulders only just reached Wiley's hips.

Jasper was also an orphan, Wiley had found him when he was seven years old, floating out at sea in a tiny little row boat by himself. She couldn't just leave him there, so she took him aboard and looked after him. He's the only one out of the rest of her crew that got away with calling her by her first name, besides the Chef and Navigator.

"Should I go change my shirt, Fallon?" He asked, glancing down at his shirt. At least he knew when to ask an important question, unlike some of the pirates on her crew.

"Yes, and be quick about it to." She called after him as he ran off to his room, which he shared with two other crew-mates.

After a few minutes, Fallon had the attention of her crew.

"We're stopping off here until midday, then we'll set sail towards the Grand Line," She informed them all. "But until then, your all free to look about. But, if you have the Wiley Pirate sign on any of your clothes, then I suggest you go and change. We don't want another repeat of the last place we went to, and I want everyone back at least an hour or two before we set sail."

Once she had finished, her crew agreed, knowing that their Captain was warning them as well as looking out for them. They all split up and went their separate ways, getting ready for stopping off at the close island.

"How's this?" Jasper asked as he appeared beside Fallon while everyone got ready to drop anchor. He was now wearing a dark bluish green shirt with both the sleeves ripped off at the elbow.

"That's better," Fallon complemented as they floated towards the harbour, the anchor was dropped and it looked like someone had just opened the front gates to a zoo. Most of her crew were human even though they acted like animals sometimes, but besides herself, Jasper, Nick and Roxy. There were only three other Devil Fruit users on her crew, and all of which had eaten an animal-type fruit. A Coal-Black furred Lion wearing a barely see-able plain black tank-top and white shorts that stood against its fur out ran passed Fallon and jumped over the side of the boat, landing on the pier. Two other animals ran past her as well, A bubblegum blue Ring-Tailed Lemur wearing a bright yellow t-shirt and dark grey shorts jumped over the edge and landed on the Lion's back. And lastly, a large Neon-orange Komodo Dragon wearing a green and brown one-piece jump suit crawled past her and climbed over the edge while flicking it's long fleshy-pink tongue out excitedly.

"Hey!" Fallon shouted at the three animals disappointedly. "Turn back right now! Do you want to get chased by Smoker! You run back here and you'll be leading him to the rest of us!"

The three animals looks ashamed and turned away from Fallon, as they started to walk down the pier they began changing back into their human forms.

"Can we go now?" Jasper asked her as he smiled widely again. "See you later Nick, bye Roxy."

"We'll be back before you know it," Fallon told him as she jumped over the side easily and landed on the stone pier in a kneeling position. "Come on."

"I'm coming." Jasper whined as he carefully climbed over the edge and slid down the rope ladder.

Fallon smiled and turned away to begin walking after her crazy crew, Jasper following right beside her.

"Should I change now? Or wait until we're in town?" Jasper asked, scratching the back of his neck.

"Change now," She replied automatically without a second thought. "If you change in town, people will freak out and we'll have to leave before we get any of the supplies we need."

"Ok." He agreed and fur that was the same colour as his hair began to sprout up all over his skin, his back arched and he dropped down on all fours. His neck grew longer and a small rack of antlers grew out of the top of his head, his legs and arms grew longer as well while hooves replaced his hands and feet. Besides the colour of his fur and the clothes he was wearing, he would be able to pass off as a normal deer.

"We should get food first, then we'll get a few barrels of water." Fallon explained as they walked off the pier and into town, there were shops selling everything on either side of them. From clothes to weapons, to food stores and barrel shops.

Jasper nodded his head and yawned tiredly, his small ears were pointing in all directions, picking up every little sound.

"Excuse me, Miss?" A voice came from her left, turning her head she seen it was from a short, greedy looking greying-haired man with dark pink skin and orangey blue over-alls standing in front of a fur shop. He was also wearing a well-worn white apron as well, although there were a few large patches and streaks of red over it.

"What?" Fallon asked, not really interested as she stood facing him.

"How much for the that strange looking buck you have?" he asked, rubbing his hands together and grinning. "His pelt looks like it could be worth a fortune."

Jasper backed up behind Fallon and out of the man's sight, not liking how he was being looked at by owner of the shop.

"He's not for sale." Fallon stated bluntly as she petted Jasper softly on the head between his antlers and started walking again, with the frightened turquoise furred deer right beside her, his hooves clicking on the stone ground softly.

"Hey. Wait!" he called after them, running up and stopping right in front of Fallon, blocking her path.

"I was being serious," She told the man, pushing past him and making sure that Jasper was beside her. "The deer's not for sale, go bother someone else."

Fallon stopped at the door of a weapons shop and glanced inside, there were all sorts of swords and knives hanging on the walls and on display in glass cases. She grabbed the collar of Jasper's shirt to stop him, he looked back at her in confusion before he saw what shop his Captain was so interested in.

"Jasper," Fallon finally said, looking down at the deer. "I'm just gonna leave one of my swords in here to get polished, okay? Then I promise, we'll go straight to that shop down there and get the food we need. Alright?"

Jasper nodded his head slowly before his ears fell against his head, he was afraid in case the man from the fur shop was going to come after them and get him.

"You just stay right here, don't move from this spot, I'll be right back." Fallon promised him as she walked through the open door.

There were only three people in the shop, one of them being the shop owner. The other two were a man and a woman. The man was tall with short mint-green hair, around her age and wearing a short sleeved white shirt with three buttons at the collar left unbuttoned and very dark green trousers with matching boots. Around his waist was a green sash, along with a sliver & white sword around his waist as well.

The Woman had dark navy blue hair that was cut above her shoulders and thin red rimmed glasses slipping down her nose slowly .

Fallon didn't pay much attention to her though as she recognised the man as the infamous Ex-Pirate Hunter Roronoa Zolo.

Walking up to the counter, right past the two, Fallon took the Regin Serpent from around her waist and set it gently onto the counter.

"I'd like this cleaned?" Fallon asked the man, he had black hair that was beginning to thin at the back, an odd red nose and was shaking a little. Either he was excited about having customers, or he was nervous of what the people in his shop might think of his weapons.

"Of course, When will you be back to pick it up?" he asked as he began to lift up the sword carefully, noticing the detail in the handle and on the sheath.

"I'll be back in a few hours, I'd like it ready by the time I get b-" but she was cut off by the woman with the red glasses rushing up beside her and snatching the sword out of the man's hands.

"Where did you get this!" She asked, turning round to face Fallon with a large disbelieving smile across her face, it was then that Fallon noticed that the woman had a small pocket-sized book in her hand. "This is one of the Extreme grade swords, The Regin Serpent. I'd never believe that I would actually be holding such a sword."

"Oh really?" Fallon asked as she snatched the sword out of her hands and handing it back to the shop owner, leaving her with a slightly confused look on her face. "Well, I'd appreciate it if you didn't handle my swords without my permission."

"Swords?" she asked curiously as she caught sight of the other one around Fallon's waist. "May I see your other sword?"

"No," Fallon replied bluntly as she turned back to the shop keeper. "I'll be back later and I'll pay you then."

"That's fine, have a good day. Bye" He replied, waving goodbye.

* * *

Read and Review! You know you want to!


	3. A Wanted Poster and 'Bark Armour' Zayn

**Note** I have edited this a little bit, don't know if it is noticeable or not.

**Disclaimer** I do not own One Piece or any of the characters/Places, they belong to Eiichiro Oda. I do however own Fallon and the Wiley Pirates.

**Last Time On TTGL**

"Where did you get this!" She asked, turning round to face Fallon with a large disbelieving smile across her face, it was then that Fallon noticed that the woman had a small pocket-sized book in her hand. "This is one of the Extreme grade swords, The Regin Serpent. I'd never believe that I would actually be holding such a sword."

"Oh really?" Fallon asked as she snatched the sword out of her hands and handing it back to the shop owner, leaving her with a slightly confused look on her face. "Well, I'd appreciate it if you didn't handle my swords without my permission."

"Swords?" she asked curiously as she caught sight of the other one around Fallon's waist. "May I see your other sword?"

"No," Fallon replied bluntly as she turned back to the shop keeper. "I'll be back later and I'll pay you then."

"That's fine, have a good day. Bye" He replied, waving goodbye.

**Fallon leaves her sword, the Regin Serpent into a local weapons shop in Rogue Town to get cleaned. But she runs into a Marine officer and an ex-Pirate Hunter turned Pirate.**

* * *

"Have we met somewhere before?" The girl with the glasses asked Fallon. "I think I've seen you before, but I don't know where."

"Nope, I've never seen you before in my life." Fallon confessed, lying through the skin of her teeth. The young woman standing in front of her would flip out if she knew that she was 'Wiley' Fallon, Captain of the Wiley Pirates.

A scratching sound came from the door and everyone looked to see the turquoise-furred head of a deer come into view, his ears were down and he didn't look very happy.

"I'm coming now, Jasper," Fallon promised as she walked past the two. "It was good to see you again." She called back, meaning Zolo. He probably didn't have a clue that the girl he was talking to was a part of the Marines.

When she walked outside, she looked down at Jasper. Who didn't look very happy and was shaking a little from fright.

"Let's go get the food then." Fallon replied as they walked further into town, they stopped at a couple of shops and got most of the things on the list. Fallon stopped a few times to stare at the same Wanted poster, although the paper was worn out a little, the picture was as clear as day. Her wanted poster had a picture of her from the last time she had been at Rogue Town, although the only change was that her bounty was higher. The first time she stopped at one of the posters, she ripped it off the wall and scrunched it into a ball.

_If my wanted poster it up around town again, then I__'ll have to be more careful than I thought, _Fallon thought. _Or else we'll have the Marines after us again._

By the time they had everything they needed, poor Jasper had a mountain of supplies stacked high on his back.

"We have everything that's on the list, let's head back now." Fallon told the tired looking deer, who nodded eagerly in reply.

Fallon lead the way back through town, at the very end, they could just barely see the ship. The also seen the man from the beginning that wanted to buy Jasper, who began smiling and started walking out of him shop towards them.

"Don't even think about it." She warned as they walked right past him and down the pier towards the ship.

"Ahoy there Captain!" Sonny shouted as he landed in front of them, he took some of the things off of Jaspers back and threw them up onto the ship, where a number of crewmates caught the supplies. Sonny took the remainder of the things off of Jasper's back and climbed aboard, then Jasper returned to his normal self. He yawned tiredly and rubbed his eyes.

"On you get, you've done more than your fair share today," Fallon told Jasper, who was almost asleep on his feet. "Go into the kitchen and Nick will get you something to drink."

"Ok." he agreed quickly as he climbed up onto the boat.

"Is that everyone?" Fallon called up to Roxy, after she appeared over the edge of the ship.

"I'm not sure," she replied as she began to climb down to Fallon. "We should go check, just in case."

"I'll go check," Fallon told her first-mate as she pointed back up towards the ship. "You stay here and make sure no one else leaves, I need to get my sword anyway. I forgot to pick it up on the way back."

"Be careful then." Roxy warned as she climbed back up.

Fallon turned round and walked down the pier again, this time the man at the fur shop didn't bother going to her as she no longer had Jasper with her. Soon, she came to the weapon shop that had her sword housed in it. Walking through the door, the shop owner quickly lifted out her now spotless sword and handed it to her.

"I had to use my finest polish on your sword, so that'll be two thousand berries." He told her.

"That's a rip off." Fallon complained, but nevertheless took out the money owed and set it on the counter, She took the sword out of his hands and slipped it back beside her other sword.

"Don't be a stranger now." He waved good-bye while he counted the money in his hands as she walked out of the shop.

The streets were less crowded now, which would hopefully make it easier to find any of her crew that had gone astray.

Suddenly, Fallon's ears picked up screams of surprise and shock coming from somewhere close. She ran down the street and into the middle of the Town square, to her left were a group of people wearing black hooded cloaks, to her right was the execution stand where Gold Roger's life came to an end. But on the wood block was a boy with messy black hair and a large smile, he also had a scar under his left eye. Luffy, it was Monkey D. Luffy. Along with his crew as well, underneath him on the ground.

"Hey Luffy!" Fallon shouted up to him, cupping her hands around her mouth to make her voice louder.

Luffy looked everywhere until his eyes fell on Fallon, he seemed to grin wider as he recognised who had called him name.

"Fallon! Hey Fallon!." Luffy shouted down, happy to see his old friend.

Although she heard him - it had been hard not to - she was frowning in disbelief at the current position he was in. His head was stuck between the two thick wooden blocks that made up the Execution stand, and Luffy's head was stuck right between them.

"What are you doing up there?" Fallon shouted back up.

"I'm going to kill him." Another voice answered, it was actually a somewhat annoyingly weird laugh-like voice. One that sounded familiar to Fallon, but she just couldn't remember who the voice belonged to.

It was only then did Fallon notice the strange looking clown-type Pirate standing beside Luffy with a long sword in his hand, he had a big red nose and brightly coloured clothes. His trousers were baggy and a light baby blue colour, along with an X painted across his face made from two white bones. But Fallon recognised the Clown Pirate, as no other than Buggy the Clown himself.

"Well if it isn't Wiley herself in the fur." Buggy laughed psychotically, pausing in his plan to kill the rubber pirate at his feet.

Gasps and shocked whispers erupted through the crowd around them, not believing that the young girl that stood in the middle of the street in front of them was _the_ notorious pirate Captain Wiley of the Wiley Pirates. It was a name to fear and remember, or that's what they say anyway.

"If you are here, then that must mean your crew is here as well." Cabaji, Buggy's first-mate concluded. He seemed to be fond of the colour blue, as well as white as his clothes consisted of those two colours.

Fallon felt a lump form in her throat, making it a little harder to breath as she seen the devilish smirk on Buggy's face. Although Fallon was more dangerous and better-known than the annoying pirate clown, her crew was a different matter altogether. What with Buggy's Chop-Chop fruit powers.

"Along with that cowardly little kid as well," Buggy continued. "What was his name again? Casper?"

"Jasper, and don't you lay a finger on him or my crew!" Fallon ordered as she shifted her standing position slightly into a fighting stance.

"That gives me an idea!," Buggy laughed triumphantly, a strong feeling of dread began building in the pit of Fallon's stomach . "Zayn!" he called loudly.

The crowd was silent, as well as the pirates and Fallon. It was so quiet in fact that you could clearly here usually unheard sound of the waves crashing against the pier at the harbour, then washing back out to sea again.

Through the silence, an odd noise caught Fallon's attention. It sounded almost like, cracking wood? Yes, the sound that had caught her interest sounded like wood being broken. It also seemed to be getting louder as well.

Suddenly, a large brown shape landed with hollow bang in a kneeling position right in front of Fallon. People screamed all around her, but she didn't so much as flinch. The shape looks like a large chunk of wood, two wooden legs and two wooden arms. The body of the wood was wide and looked thick, it was like a human covered in an armour of bark from a tree.

The wooden shape moved and stood up straight, towering over Fallon by a few inches. Instead of eyes, it had two empty black sockets that looked more like deep dents.

"Wiley, I'd Like you to meet Zayn," Buggy introduced him, a wide grin plastered across his face shaped with his round red lips. "Zayn, meet Wiley of the Wiley Pirates."

Zayn, or what ever the wooden thing was began to look like he was melting. The wood sank away, as if being absorbed by something. Leaving behind a guy only an inch or two taller than Fallon with plain light brown hair and murky- mud brown eyes, he was dressed simply in a long sleeved white shirt with a brown body-warmer over it and brown shorts that just nearly reached his knees, along with worn out brown shoes as well on his feet. He also seemed to like the colour brown, a lot.

"Why should I care who he is?" Fallon questioned, or whether demanded Buggy told her as his grin grew. If she wasn't being threatened by Buggy or his crew, she would have thought that Zayn was quite good looking, but it was neither the time nor the place for such thoughts.

"Because he is the guy that's going to destroy your crew!" Buggy replied, laughing just like he had laughed before.

Zayn began to grin as he morphed into his wooden tree-like form, his skin disappeared and replaced by splinters of wood. Empty, black dents in the wood for eyes.

* * *

Don't forget to Read and Review.

I don't get why people say Read and review, because you wouldn't be reading this if you hadn't read the story... Comment about your thoughts. (On the story!)


	4. Chapter 4

**Last Time On TTGL**

"Wiley, I'd Like you to meet Zayn," Buggy introduced him, a wide grin plastered across his face shaped with his round red lips. "Zayn, meet Wiley of the Wiley Pirates."

Zayn, or what ever the wooden thing was began to look like he was melting. The wood sank away, as if being absorbed by something. Leaving behind a guy only an inch or two taller than Fallon with plain light brown hair and murky- mud brown eyes, he was dressed simply in a long sleeved white shirt with a brown body-warmer over it and brown shorts that just nearly reached his knees, along with worn out brown shoes as well on his feet. He also seemed to like the colour brown, a lot.

"Why should I care who he is?" Fallon questioned, or whether demanded Buggy told her as his grin grew.

"Because he is the guy that's going to destroy your crew!" Buggy replied.

Zayn began to grin as he morphed into his wooden tree-like form, his skin disappeared and replaced by splinters of wood. Empty, black dents in the wood for eyes.

**Fallon goes in to town to see if any of her crew went astray and ends up running into Monkey D Luffy and the rest of his crew, not to mention a rather annoying clown.**

* * *

"I won't let you!" Fallon yelled up at Buggy, becoming defensive.

He began laughing as Zayn practically flew passed Fallon, he was surprisingly fast for a person of his size. She made a grab for him as he ran passed her, but she missed. His feet thudded loudly against the stone ground, hollow echoes reached her ears.

"You're gonna play like that? Um, Buggy?" Fallon growled, it was animal-like sounded like a dogs growl. Or a coyotes.

Crimson red fur sprouted up, covering her skin as a tail grew out from the bottom of her spine. She grew ears and paws, along with claws and fangs. Her head reshaped and made a snout as she darted down the street after the wooden guy, Zayn. The Straw-Hat pirates were to occupied with their captain and the clown to notice her change as she ran after the sprinting tree.

Screams erupted all the way down the street as the town's people watched in horror as a tree man and a large red-furred coyote ran passed them, one after the other.

Fallon was fast, but Zayn was somehow faster. Which was surprising because of his heavy looking build, thick and slow moving would be thought.

Her heart was beating wildly in her ribcage, thrashing against the bones and threatening to break free. Zayn was quickly out-running her and heading towards the harbour, where not only was her ship there but her crew as well.

A wave of relief washed over Fallon as she seen the edge of the harbour coming up in front of Zayn, and at the speed he was going he would surely go over the edge unless he ran down the pier. But it didn't look like it would be able to sustain his weight.

Just as he got to the edge of the stone-made harbour, the ground cracked under the blow as Zayn leaped up high, heading towards the ship. As he drew closer to her sea-bound home, it looked as if he was growing is size. Getting larger and larger.

And then it hit her.

Zayn was going to sink her ship, along with her crew, which almost a third of whom were devil-fruit users.

Fallon pushed herself to go faster, but in the back of her mind, she knew she wasn't going to make it.

The ship completely fell to pieces as Zayn collided with the base of the mass and the deck, wood snapped and flew everywhere. Then he went crazy, punching through the decking, weakening it even more. The impact of Zayn landing on the ship had shattered the frame of the boat, one more blow from the wooden monster would sink the Wiley Pirate ship. And that's what he did, delivered the fatal blow.

Zayn jumped off the ship and onto the wooden harbour, but he had shrank down to his normal size before he landed.

"No!" Fallon screamed, but it came out as a loud angry snarl/howl.

She skidded to a stop at the edge of the stone harbour, looking for any of her

crew. Her ship bubbled as the sea water rushed into it, pulling it down to the watery depths of the ocean floor.

Her ears twitched straight up as a sorrowful Caw from some sort of bird was heard, it screeched and Squawked as if trying to get someone attention. When Fallon finally looked up, a large bright blond feathered hawk circled her from up in the sky. But Fallon knew who is was immediately, it was Roxy. She had survived Zayn's attack, so maybe the rest of her crew might of.

"Help!" a voice cried frantically from the area where her ship had been just a few moments ago.

When Fallon looked to where she thought she heard the voice come from, she was relieved that it was Jasper. Although just as soon as the relief came, it was replaced by fear. He was in the water, the ocean, the salt water that would drag him down along with the ship. He was splashing around madly, trying to stay afloat.

"No! Jasper hang on!" Fallon shouted over to him as she ran down the pier, thundering passed the smirking Zayn and dove towards Jasper. Before she touched the water, in a move to save Jasper, Fallon grabbed his hand and yanked him out of the water. Throwing him behind her onto the pier, but that left her the mercy of the water.

She broke the surface of the water and quickly swirled round to get back to the top, up to the air. Her legs and arms thrashing wildly to trying and help. The other thing was, since the salt water cancelled out the power of the devil-fruit if you were using the power when you entered the water, you'd lose it until you were on dry land.

Fallon could feel her fur starting to melt away, her skeletal structure changing back into a humans and her tail disappearing. Her teeth shrank and grew back to a normal size as she fortunately managed to get to the surface, but not for long, she took a rushed deep breath before she began to sink again. She could feel the water rush into her mouth, making her gag and take in more foul-tasting salty water.

As her head sank under the water, she noticed it had started to rain. The raindrops were dripping on the water, making small tiny waves of vibration. She stuck her hand out in front of her, as if for a final weak attempt to grab a hold of something. But it was the other way around, something grabbed onto her. Or her out stretched hand anyway.

Suddenly, Fallon was catapulted out of the water and being dragged by something. Before she could wipe her eyes, or even just open them, She collided with the wooden decking of a boat. Not only that, she slid across it and was stopped by the other side from going anywhere else. A fit of coughing over took her, trying to clear her lungs of water. Then, something heavy was dropped over her, shielding her from the rain and warming her ever so slightly. Rubbing her eyes clear of the salty water, she seen what was covering her body. A red cloak, her red cloak. To big for her, with the Wiley Pirates simple on both shoulders.

"Fallon!" a voice shouted with joy, she looked up to see a turquoise-haired boy running towards her at high speed. "I thought you were gone, I'm so happy you're alright."

"I'm fine," Fallon replied as Jasper slid down on his knees in front of her. "But, Where are we? How did I get out of the water?"

A thud came from behind Jasper, and then Fallon found herself being helped up to her feet. It was Roxy, slinging Fallon's arm over her shoulders so she could stand while Jasper led the way up a small flight of stairs and into a cabin.

Sitting round a wooden table were four people and another one was cooking at a stove, there were four guys and a girl. The girl looked innocent on the surface, with light ginger hair and a wide greeting smile that hid a trace of distrust behind it. The guy at the stove was thin, dressed in a suit and had blond hair but she couldn't see his face very well. The second guy had wild curly black hair and a long nose, he wore a bandanna around his head with a pair of goggles resting on the bandanna. The other two guys she recognised, a scruffy black haired boy with a red sleeve-less vest left unbuttoned and blue shorts along with wooden sandals, lying in front of him lay a straw hat with a red ribbon wrapped around it. And a green haired guy with somewhat tanned skin, wearing a plain short-sleeved shirt with the only buttons left undone, a pair of very dark blackish green trousers with the boots to match. Three swords lay against the wall behind him. Zolo and Luffy. But she didn't know the other three.

"Oh," Fallon realised, answering her own question. They were on the Straw Hat Pirates ship. She sighed in relief, previously thinking that buggy had gotten hold of them. "We're on their ship."

"Yeah, I fished you out of the water after you saved Him." Luffy answered the other question on her mind, and he clearly didn't know Jasper because he pointed at him after saying him instead of his name.

"Hello Ladies." A voice came, in the blink of an eye the suit wearing blond was standing in front of Fallon and Roxy. He had odd curly eyebrows and his left eye was covered by his fringe, he had a wide creepy smile and hearts were in place of where his eyes should of been.

"That's enough, Sanji." The red-head ordered as she whacked him on the back of his head and dragged him effortlessly back to the stove.

"Yes, Nami. My Angel, my love." Curly brow, Sanji, quickly complied. Not even protesting in the slightest.

"Fallon, this is my crew. That's Nami, Usopp, Sanji and you already know Zolo," Luffy introduced his crew to her, pointing out everyone as they said their names. "Everyone this is Fallon."

"Fallon?" Nami repeated, processing the name in her head. "Fallon as in Wiley Pirates Captain Fallon?

"Yeah, cool or what?" Jasper asked, slipping through the gap between Fallon and Roxy.

"I've heard rumours about you," She continued, pointing at Fallon. "People say you're as vicious and ruthless as a Coyote. Is that true too?"

"Well, I don't kill people for no reason is that's what you mean," Fallon replied, pulling her jacket closer to herself. "I am only those two things in a fight, but other than that no. No I'm not, those rumours are lies."

Several loud thuds came from out on the deck and caught everyone's attention, a few moments later the cabin's door flew open revealing a soaking wet guy with ivory-white hair. It was Nick. In his hand was the last thing Fallon would of thought would be there, her most cherished possessions. Her swords. But standing beside him was a guy a little shorter than Nick, about the same height as Fallon with scruffy blond hair that had light baby blue high-lights and tan skin. He was wearing a short sleeved t-shirt that matched his blue high-lights, along with an orange body-warmer over it. He was wearing a pair of navy trousers that were torn at the bottom, along with matching boots. Shane, he was Roxy's twin brother. And a swordsmen as well, he was an ex-Wiley Pirate. Fallon kicked him out of the crew after continuously started fights with the other crewmates, he also stole money and worst of all, stole the Nari Ero from Fallon once when she had been injured and ran off with it.

She looked down to her waist to see that said swords we're amiss, not being where they should of been. They must of fallen from her waist when she jumped into the water, and then Nick found them.

"Captain," Nick started, as he walked in and shook some of the water off of himself before closing the door behind him. He stopped a few feet away from Fallon and held her swords out to her. "What are you without your swords?"

"What is he doing here?" Fallon asked, pointing a shaking finger at Shane as she took her swords.

"He helped me get on to the ship, otherwise I would have been stuck at Rogue Town for a while." Nick explained.

"Cut me some slack, Fallon," Shane replied, his hand resting on his own two swords. The sheath of his main sword was just a plain light blue with a darker navy blue arrow-like design on it, the handle of the sword itself had the same design on it and had been given the name Tariku Ghet. The second sword, which had originally belonged to Fallon before Shane stole it, was called Lykus, the sheath was a dark sewer-pipe green colour with a silvery white tribal-style wolf going up towards the top and the handle was the same colour of green but the silvery white wrapped round the handle. "I've been tailing you and the Wiley Pirates for almost two years now, when will you let me rejoin?"

"There's no crew to rejoin." Fallon replied.

"Don't be like that, I haven't done anything wrong since you exiled me," he confessed. "I haven't stolen anything-"

"Liar." she accused, pointing at the necklace around his neck. It was a simple thin gold chain with two pendants attached to it, a plain little silver tablet with strange letters on it that if translated read 'FALLON' and a little sterling silver dragon that was curled around itself.

"Here then," He said, unclipping it from the back and throwing it at Fallon who caught it easily. "So I stole one thing, big deal."

"Did you not see the state Zayn left our ship in, almost half the crew drown Shane and even if we still had a ship I still wouldn't of let you rejoin." She stated, looking at him coldly.

"I should never of joined in the first place." Shane said, walking into the cabin/kitchen.

"Yeah, you shouldn't of, but that's not a problem now," She replied. "But how did Buggy know where to send Zayn? Hu Shane, how?"

"How should I know?" He spoke, looking sideways at Roxy as he answered.

"Liar!" Fallon accused as she shoved him into the wall. "You know what I think? I think you set us up. It wouldn't be the first time would it?"

"I don't know what you're talking about." he lied through his teeth, trying to hide his anger from his curious sister. Roxy didn't know, but Fallon did, that every Marine attack or Bounty hunter that ever came after them had been tipped off by Shane. The spineless traitor.

"He wouldn't," Roxy finally spoke, walking out in front of Shane and faced Fallon. "He wouldn't do that to us."

"Yes he would." Fallon replied bluntly.

"let's take this outside then, a little sword fight? One-on-one." Roxy challenged, defending her brother although she had a feeling somewhere in the back of her mind that she was right.

"You can't even use a sword, never mind fight with one." She stated, but it was true. Roxy didn't use swords, she was a navigator not a swordsmen.

"I can use a sword!" Roxy shot back, sounding offended and a little angry at the blunt statement.

"Prove it." Fallon challenged, throwing the Regin Serpent to her while she held onto the Nari Ero. She slid her ruby-red jacket off of her shoulders and handed it to Jasper.

"Fine, come on then." Roxy demanded as she stormed out of the cabin and out onto the deck, her fingers having a tight squeeze on the swords sheath in her hand.

"We'll be back in a few minutes." Fallon told the Straw Hat pirates over her shoulder as she strode after Roxy, not looking worried in the slightest.

"This I've got to see." Zolo spoke for the first time since the Wiley pirates joined them on their boat, he grinned as he lifted his swords from behind him and walked after Fallon. Who was already down the stairs and standing in front of her opponent. Roxy struggled a little getting the Regin Serpent out of its sheath but managed to get it after a few tries, while Fallon slipped the Nari Ero out of its own sheath in one swift movement with practised ease.

"Are you ready?" Fallon asked as she pointed her sword at Roxy, but the only reply she got was a shaky unsteady nod.

You could see that the muscles in Roxy's arms were tensed and twitching from the strain the sword in her hands was making, her feet were spaced apart and she was ready to attack, although the weight of the sword could over balance her easily and make her fall.

Whereas Fallon looked completely relaxed and was smiling slightly, as if she knew that her first-mate wouldn't be able to do this, and she was right.

"First Strike." Fallon offered Roxy, as she stood up straight and held her arms out to her sides, the blade of her sword pointing straight down. Roxy had the upper hand slightly, now that her Captain was fully exposed to an attack.

"Ahh!" Roxy shouted as she charged at Fallon, the Regin Serpent held straight out in front of her ready to strike her captain right through the abdomen. The metal gleamed in shined as the rain glided off the blade, it almost seemed like it was ready to kill anything in its way without mercy.

"Move, you idiot." Zolo whispered as Roxy drew closer and closer to Fallon, who was in the same Cross-like position. She hadn't moved an inch.

Fallon turned sideways slowly, allowing Roxy to not only slice through her top, but graze over the top of her stomach as well. Blood quickly seeped through the wound and soaked her tank-top, making it quickly go from grey to a dark brownish red in a growing circle. She could almost picture the blood flooding her stomach, mixing with her stomach acid and working it's way up her wind-pipe. But she swallowed the blood, struggling to keep it down.

_Why didn__'t she move?! _Zolo thought as Fallon winced at the pain her first-mate had inflicted upon her.

"Now who doesn't know how to use a sword?" Roxy asked triumphantly as she laughed, her voice sounded confident. The sword had made her loose her balance and fall over, she lifted the sword off of the decking and stood up again, pointing the sword towards her Captain. "Ready to give up?"

Fallon turned round to face Roxy and took the same position, arms straight out to her sides with her sword pointing straight down.

"Lets see if you can do that again." Fallon encouraged her.

"You're wounded, it wouldn't be fair." Roxy commented, now only thinking that it might of only been a fluke that she had actually even been able to wound her Captain, never mind make her bleed as well.

"You're afraid," Fallon scoffed, knowing rightly what she was doing. Insulting her so that she would attack again, and it was working. "Chicken."


	5. Chapter 5

**Last Time on TATGL**

"Lets see if you can do that again." Fallon encouraged her.

"You're wounded, it wouldn't be fair." Roxy commented, now only thinking that it might of only been a fluke that she had actually even been able to wound her Captain, never mind make her bleed as well.

"You're afraid," Fallon scoffed, knowing rightly what she was doing. Insulting her so that she would attack again, and it was working. "Chicken."

**Fallon and Roxy get into a fight, a sword fight. But unfortunate for her, Roxy doesn't use swords and isn'y used to fighting with them. She gets confident when she slices her Captain though, and Fallon insults her.**

* * *

"Ahh!" Roxy shouted again as she charged at Fallon once more, who didn't so much as blink an eye. The Regin Serpent pointed straight out in front of her.

Just as Roxy thrust the sword towards Fallon's stomach, Fallon simply side stepped the dangerous looking attack that would have been a fatal stab wound.

Roxy fell forwards again, losing her balance because of the weight of the Regin Serpent. But she quickly stood back up with the sword at the ready.

"My turn." Fallon stated, striding quickly towards her first-mate.

Having a very slim idea of what her captain was about to do, Roxy held the blade above her head in a defensive position.

Seeing that if she attacked her first-mate wasn't going to get seriously hurt, Fallon put more than a little effort into the attack. The Nari Ero collided with the Regin Serpent and both blades vibrated, Fallon had put enough force into the single strike to bring Roxy to her knees but not enough to hurt her.

With a simple swift twist of her wrist, Fallon had the tip of the Nari Ero resting on the side of Roxy's neck. She reached out and took the blade out of her grip, resting it on her shoulder as Roxy looked up at her.

"I los-"

"Unfair advantage!" a voice accused angrily, interrupting Roxy.

It was Shane, Fallon turned her head towards him in time to see him leap over the banister in a diving position. But in mid air, grew light blue feathers and a beak. He'd transformed into his Tweet-Tweet form, a large human-sized hawk with light blue feathers.

Shane flew right into Fallon, winding her by catching her with his wing.

"No Shane, don't!" Roxy pleaded, but it had came to late. He still had Fallon caught on his outstretched wing, when he had got close enough to it he slammed Fallon's back into the large main mass in the middle of the deck. Blood worked its way up her throat and this time she couldn't stop it. Her swords slid from her grip and clattered against the decking as they fell.

Shane backed away and stretched his wings out triumphantly as Fallon slid to the floor, her head drooped forward as his beak turned up into a mocking grin.

"Who's the mighty Captain of the Wiley Pirates now?" He screeched at her as she slowly stood up, using the mass as a support beam for herself. With his talons, he slammed his clawed hand into the side of her head, making her collapse back to the decking. But again, she stood up with the aid of the mass.

"Fallon!" Jasper cried, alarmed at seeing the giant bird beating the crap out of his wounded captain who was standing in front of it.

"You're still looking after that little runt?" Shane questioned, he strode over to Fallon and wrapped his razor-sharp talons around her neck before lifting her a few inches off the deck.

Blood was flowing steadily out of the side of her mouth, the cut Roxy had made was much deeper than she had originally thought.

Shane looked at the blood curiously before he glanced at the wing he had tackled Fallon with, it had a long red streak over the light blue feathers, he then looked at her injured stomach.

"Well, well, well," Shane started mockingly. "The untouchable Coyote of the sea actually is life-threateningly hurt, maybe I should just wait and let you bleed to death."

He tightened his grip around her neck, it was more than likely beginning to bruise now.

Zolo went to un-sheath his sword, but Jasper put his hand down on the handle.

"Don't, this is her fight," Jasper explained, removing his hand. "She wouldn't forgive you if you interfered."

Zolo paused for a moment before nodding his head and also removed his own hands from his swords, he understood what Jasper meant. He wouldn't, he doesn't like it when someone else interferes with his fights, why should he interfere with Fallon's?

"You over-grown Chicken!" Fallon managed to choke out, blood spattered across Shane's feathered face and dark grey beak as she barked out a choked laugh.

"You're in no position to be making insults." He reminded her, bringing his arm back and slamming her into the mass again.

"She's gonna win," Jasper said, leaning over the white wooden banister. The faith he had for is captain was inspiring, but it didn't mean it would work. "She has to win."

"Don't get your hopes up to high kid, she's in bad shape." Zolo commented, deflating Jasper's hope in his Captain winning.

"Fallon never let's me down!" Jasper shot back defensively.

"Yeah Zolo, have some faith in her," Luffy encouraged, taking a big bite out of an apple he had managed to sneak away from Sanji. "She's no quitter, kinda like you."

"Say that one more time and see what happens!" Shane screamed, or rather screeched angrily into Fallon's face, that grabbed the attention of the three boys and they looked back to the fight at hand.

"Chicken." Fallon whispered as loud as she humanly could, a crooked grin was formed from her lips as the blood began to pour over Shane's talons.

"That's it!" He squawked, his features forming a look of rage only directed at his former Captain bleeding heavily under his claws. He began to spin round and round with Fallon still in his grip, every turn he gained speed and power. He was spinning so fast that it looked like the two were but merely a blur, blood splattered over the wood from Fallon's wounds as she was spun round against her will.

"Tweet-Tweet Feather Twister!" Shane cawed, it was one of his most effective attacks and not many people got out of it still conscious.

Light blue feathers began to surround the two, swirling around them forming the shape of a twister. Trapping both of them inside, although Shane could just as easily escape by just flying out.

Shane's spinning came to a halt right in the middle of the attack while it was still happening around them, he lowered his arm that gripped Fallon round the neck and catapulted her upwards into the air, the twister carried her up further and would have been thrown off of the ship had she not grabbed onto the Crow's Nest. Shane spread his wings out to their full length, cutting into the twister around him and stopping it instantly.

"What's wrong Shane? Have you got your feathers in a twist again?" Fallon mocked him as she stood up, leaning against the and tried to catch her breath. Taking a deep breath, she leaned over the Crow's Nest and looked down towards the deck where she had left Shane. However, no one stood where she was looking.

"Fallon!" Jasper shouted up frantically. "Behind you!"

She turned round in time to see Shane fly towards her, knocking her over the edge backwards and into a head-first dive towards the deck. She looked as if she wasn't going to make any attempt to save herself from burying her head into the wooden deck. Luffy sat on the banister in his usual pose with his legs crossed as his mouth was almost resting on the deck; Zolo only let his mouth gap open slightly.

_Maybe she got knocked out? _He thought.

Jasper didn't look worried in the slightest, he knew what his Captain was doing and had faith in her attack.

Shane stood on the decking underneath the free falling Captain, waiting to grab her when she came into reach.

"Dog-Dog Coyote Dive!" Fallon shouted as her closed eyes snapped open, red fur grew all over body. As well as a tail, paws replaced her hands and had claws, ears, fangs and snout.

Shane had forgotten all about her surprise attack that she used when she was thrown into the air by an enemy, it wasn't her greatest attack but was certainly effective. His eyes widened at the up coming attack, bracing himself for the impact.

Fallon had her arms straight at her side as her snout was pointed directly at her target, her attack never failed.

"Ahh!" Shane screeched in pain as Fallon collided with him, sending him crashing down onto his back.

She stood up and grabbed him by his left wing and left ankle, she was the one to spin this time as she gained speed. With all her strength, she flung him over the side of the boat as hard as she could.

But before Shane hit the water, he spread out his wings and glided upwards away from his watery ending. He swirled round and headed back towards the large Coyote standing on its hind legs.

Fallon spread out the palms of her hands as he drew closer, claws sharp and ready to strike.

"Dog-Dog Claw Slam!" Fallon growled as she slammed his head into the decking, he stood up shakily and she did it again. His head bounced against the wood from the force, he drew the Lykus and just has she was about to strike him again thrust the sword through her stomach. Unfortunately, Shane pushed the sword in further and ripped through the skin in her back, going right through her.

"There's your sword back by the way," Shane laughed psychotically, the whole top of the sword had a layer of a red liquid dripping slowly off and onto the deck. "After fighting with it over the past two years, it hasn't been the best sword I've stolen since I left."

"You wouldn't know proper swordsmanship of it came up behind you and started plucking your feathers," Fallon commented, grabbing the hilt of her returned sword and quickly slid it out of her stomach. It was an odd feeling to have a cold metal sword slide out of your stomach, but also very painful and not an experience she ever wanted to feel again. Although it has happened to her twice before hand, she's never gotten used to the odd sensation. She pointed the sword at Shane's neck, digging the metal in slightly but enough so that blood began to seep out from under a few feathers. "Confess, Shane. Confess to joining forces with Marines and setting us up with Bounty Hunters!"

"Why should I?" He challenged. "I have nothing to gain from telling you anything."

"You're in no position to be challenging me, Shane," Fallon reminded, turning his earlier words against him. "Now confess! Or else I'll do more than pluck a few feathers."

"I won't lie, the Marines do pay well for people to sell out wanted pirates," He laughed, but Fallon pushed the blade closer into his feathered neck. "Alright, alright I did it. Happy now? I set you up to get captured by Captain Shay, I tipped off those Bounty hunters when you were back at Cora-Cora Cove with Jasper on his birthday."

"And what about back there with Buggy? Did you sell us out with him as well?" Fallon questioned. "Or was that just an unfortunate coincidence?"

"I went to Buggy and told him you were headed his way, he wanted revenge for what you did to his crew a few years back," Shane confessed, breathing carefully so he didn't push the blade further into his neck. "He paid me pretty well though, you must of really pissed him off."

"So this is all your fault, Jasper nearly drowned Shane," Fallon shouted at him, moving her sword away from his neck and instead grabbed him by the collar of his body-warmer. "If I hadn't of been able to save him in time, you wouldn't be alive right now. I would of killed you on the spot."

"Big deal, he's just a kid." He snorted, rolling his eyes at her protectiveness. Shane, Fallon, and Roxy used to be best friends. They had been like the three Musketeers when they were kids. Sticking up for one another and looking out for each other, Shane and Roxy joined Fallon's crew when she started it. Then others joined the crew and it soon grew, they got their own ship and made their Jolly Roger. But it change between Shane and Fallon when she found Jasper out at sea one day when they had been on their way to a near by town for supplies, Shane hadn't been known for being fond of little kids and so quickly started to dislike Jasper. As far as Jasper knew though, Fallon and the Wiley Pirates were his family because e didn't know any better. Shane disliked him even more when Jasper accidentally turned into a little turquoise-furred baby deer one day, that was when the trouble with Shane had started. And gradually, it had just gotten worse to the point where Fallon didn't know what to do with him. So she did the only thing she could thing of, and exiled him from the crew for their own safety and Jasper's. Roxy wasn't very pleased with the decision, but she understood why it had been made. She knew about her brother's dislike to little children, but with Jasper he had went to far.

"Roxy was still on the ship to, she never came with me," She continued, shoving him down onto the deck. "How could you of lived knowing that you sold out your own sister? And to a clown?"

"I didn't know she was still on the ship," he defended himself, although it wasn't looking good on his behalf. "She always goes with you into towns and then you leave Sonny in charge while you're away."

"You've been off the ship too long, Shane," Roxy spoke sadly from the side lines. "Fallon started to ask me to stay behind, strength in numbers and all. It was easier to defend the ship if I was there."

"Get lost, Shane," Fallon ordered the angry blue bird, as she turned back into her normal self. Her fur sank into her skin as she shrank and lost her tail and ears, not to mention her snout and fangs as well. She walked over to him and grabbed the Lykus' sheath. "You've caused enough trouble for today, you should be proud of yourself."

"Don't think I won't be back, and when I do I'll get all your swords!" Shane threatened as he leaped up into the sky and flew back towards Rogue Town, his wings flapping furiously against the light breeze.

Fallon slid the Lykus into it's sheath and turned round to face the two Straw Hat Pirates, who looked shocked to say the least. They probably weren't expecting her to of been a Devil-Fruit user, and a Zoan-type at that.

"You have to join my crew," Luffy demanded, not asking but telling her. "That looked so cool."

"I'm sorry Luffy," Fallon apologised. "But I can't, I'm a pirate Captain as well. I don't think it would work out very well."

"No, I refuse." He protested.

"What?" she asked, confused. What was he refusing?

"I refuse your refusal to join my crew," Luffy explained, crossing his arms across his chest in a sulking kind of way. Who knew that Luffy could use a smart word like 'refusal' in an actual sentence. "All four of you can join Fallon, come on."

"I don't know." Fallon replied, as she thought about it.

_We have no ship, no food, no water and nowhere_ _sleep tonight if I refuse, _Fallon listed in her mind. _Not to mention there's only four of us now. Safety in numbers, as they say._

"Well?" Luffy asked, jumping down off the banister and landing in front of her. He held his hand out to her in a friendly agreeing way. "Are you going to become a Straw Hat Pirate?"

_If I don__'t accept, we could die of starvation, or dehydration, or be attacked in our sleep, _Fallon concluded. _A good Captain puts their crew before themselves._

"You just got yourself four new crew members," Fallon congratulated Luffy as she took his hand in her own and shook in, sealing the agreement. "Captain."

"Yes!" He yelled happily, doing a weird dance as he jumped up the stairs and into the Kitchen to tell the others.

"Fallon," Jasper called, and as she turned round he threw her Captain's jacket at her. "Catch."

Which she did, and looked at the shoulder of the sleeve where the Wiley Pirate symbol was. Now that their ship had been destroyed, and almost all of her crew were lost. Herself, Roxy, Nick and Jasper were the only living proof that the Wiley Pirates even existed. That, and the tattoo's they had of the Wiley Pirate's jolly roger on their right shoulders. All the members of her crew had had the Jolly Roger Tattooed onto their right shoulders, Jasper didn't have one though as he was to young still. And unless he wanted it, he would never have the Wiley Pirate symbol tattooed into his skin.

"I have no need for this anymore," Fallon told him as she walked over to the side of the boat, her jacket in one hand and the Lykus in the other. "I'm not a captain anymore."

After studying the jacket a few more moments longer, she took a deep breath and sighed, before stretching her hand holding the ruby jacket out over the edge.

"This is goodbye to all the memories that we had, all the adventures we experienced," She said, now only holding it by the collar with one finger. "And to everyone we lost on the ship because of Buggy and Zayn."

Fallon looked at the jacket briefly one last time before throwing it out into the breeze, which carried it far behind them and it landed on the water. Quickly sinking as it absorbed all the salty H2O. The sword in her hands belonged to it's rightful owner now, the Lykus was a sword to be used while using a Dog-Dog fruit. Any other type of Zoan fruit would be useless, which is why it didn't do very much for Zayn.


	6. Chapter 6

**Last Time on TATGL  
**"This is goodbye to all the memories that we had, all the adventures we experienced," She said, now only holding it by the collar with one finger. "And to everyone we lost on the ship because of Buggy and Zayn."

Fallon looked at the jacket briefly one last time before throwing it out into the breeze, which carried it far behind them and it landed on the water. Quickly sinking as it absorbed all the salty H2O. The sword in her hands belonged to it's rightful owner now, the Lykus was a sword to be used while using a Dog-Dog fruit. Any other type of Zoan fruit would be useless, which is why it didn't do very much for Shane.

**After Fallon had beat Roxy at the sword fight, Shane interfered and attacked Fallon. But she won and was able to get Shane to confess to setting the Wiley Pirates up with Buggy the Clown, who blew up their ship with his crew mate, Zayn.**

* * *

"So, Luffy is our Captain now?" Jasper asked her, trying to sort things out in his little head.

"Yes, we don't have anywhere else to go," Fallon explained, as she turned round and walked towards the stairs. Slowly though, as she was finding it painful to walk. "Luffy may be an idiot, but he has his moments that make him a true Captain."

Just before Fallon managed to get close to the stairs, her legs bucked under her weight and she landed forward on her knees in a kneeling position. The blood was still flowing out of her mouth and the sword wound that literally went 'straight through her' was bleeding heavy, it almost looked impossible that she even managed to stand for the length of time that she had.

"Ha." She breathed out weakly, her trade mark Wiley grin made its way across her face as she fell forwards. Her body made a thud-like noise as it collided with the deck, but her swords banged loudly together and the Lykus slid away from her over towards the side.

"Nick!" Jasper shouted, scared now. He knew Fallon was losing a lot of blood, but the only thing he could think of doing was getting help first. "Nick!"

Roxy would of helped, but she didn't know what to do. She ran up the stairs and into the cabin where the Straw Hat Pirates and Nick were, hoping he'd go out soon to help Fallon.

Zolo leaped down the stairs and over to Fallon's unmoving body, the only way he could tell that she was still alive was because he could hear her shallow breathing. Carefully, he rolled her onto her back. Blood had been gathering on the deck in a small red puddle from her wound.

"Nick!" Jasper screamed into the Kitchen, as he pushed the door open. "Shane attacked Fallon when she and Roxy's fight was over and now she's lying out on the deck bleeding to death!"

Nick had been talking to Sanji about recipes, among other things. They where also talking about the fish Sanji had won in a contest back in Rogue Town, and what he should do with it.

"Where's Shane?" Nick asked, striding quickly over to Jasper.

"He flew away after Fallon made him confess about setting us up with Buggy," He answered, following Nick out of the kitchen. "And before that, he stabbed Fallon with one of his swords that had belonged to her. The Lykas, or Lypus or something."

"The Lykus, you mean the Lykus." Nick corrected as he jumped over the banister, heading towards Zolo and Fallon. But, when he hit the decking he didn't look like himself. He looked like a white furred Kangaroo.

Zolo, not expecting that, jumped back in surprise and drew two of his three swords before pointed them at the Albino-Marsupial.

"No Zolo, don't!" Jasper shouted at the confused Swordsmen. "It's Nick, It's Nick!"

"That thing is Nick?" Zolo replied, lowering his swords away from the Kangaroo. He hadn't known the cook had also been a Devil-Fruit user as well, maybe Roxy and Jasper are as well be began to ponder.

Seeing that he wasn't going to get skewed with a sword if he moved, Nick hopped forward and picked Fallon up as gently as he could. Before turning round and leaping about 9 feet up into the air and over the banister, hopping through the open door of the cabin and into the kitchen. Nick set Fallon down onto the table that Nami & Roxy had cleared before he turned back into himself as Zolo and Jasper rushed into the room, closing the door behind them.

"We need to stitch the entry wound and exit wound closed, or else she'll bleed to death," Nick said, looking over at Nami and Roxy. "Do either of you have a needle and thread? Or something along the lines of a sowing kit?"

"I do," Nami answered, heading for the door. "It's in my room, I'll go get it."

Nick nodded his head and looked at Sanji.

"I need a damp cloth," he told the smoking chef. "And a towel as well, we need to clean the stab wounds before we can mend them."

"Is she going to be alright?" Luffy asked with concern, not wanting his new crewmate to die so quickly. Taking his hat off, he scratched the back of his head.

"I don't know, it depends how deep the injuries are," Nick replied, walking over to Fallon and opened her mouth. He was making sure that the blood that was coming up her throat wasn't going to choke her. "Since the sword went right through her, it should be pretty deep though. So, that's not very good."

"Here it is." Nami said, walking through the cabin door with her sowing kit in her hand. She handed it to Nick, who quickly took it and opened it up.

"Thanks," he replied, not even looking at her as he took a needle and began to slide the threat through the small whole. "Jasper, roll her top up so I can see the wound."

Without a word, Jasper carefully made his way over to Fallon and gently proceeded in folding her shirt up until the stab mark from Shane - and the slice mark from Roxy - were fully exposed. Before he could do that though, he had to remove her swords and sash from around her waist.

It was then that Zolo noticed that Fallon's stomach was toned, but not overly, just toned enough to make him blush with embarrassment. He had to turn his head away, although before he had, he couldn't help but note that she had other scars along her side. He would have to ask her about them later, unless he started blushing again at which case he wouldn't bother.

Sanji, the cook that he is, started drooling as his eyes were replaced by large pink hearts. Nami slapped him on the back of the head, hard.

Once Nick had successfully thread the string through the whole, and tied a small knot at the end, he slowly began his work of stitching up his former Captain's stomach. Nick, because he had been talking to Sanji at the time, didn't know that Luffy was his Captain now and not Fallon, but he'd find out soon enough.

"Check her pulse." Nick said to no one in particular, not looking away from his work. He had finished stitching shut the slice wound Roxy had made, he then moved on to the entry stab wound and began working on that.

Jasper took a calming breath and softly grabbed Fallon's left wrist, he pressed his index finger and middle finger into the skin. He was relieved when he felt the thing he was looking for, although it was slow and weak.

"She still has a pulse." Jasper replied to Nick, who stopped for a few minutes from his stitching to wipe away the still flowing blood and clean the closed slice wound. Before he continued on to finish what he started, within the next few minutes he was finished.

"Right," He breathed, getting more thread. "We have to gently roll her over onto her side so I can stitch the exit wound closed."

Jasper wouldn't of been able to do it, so setting his swords back down against the wall, Zolo gently slid his hand under her side. Carefully making sure that he wasn't touching her injury, he pulled her towards him and onto her side.

"Good." Nick commented, starting to close the final injury. "Just hold her like that for a few minutes longer."

"Do you have any bandages?" Roxy asked, speaking for the first time since Shane left and Fallon collapsed.

"Yeah, I keep some in the bottom shelf under the sink," Sanji replied, going over and fetching the white role of bandage. "You never know when you might need them."

"Thanks," Nick said to Sanji, and then again to Roxy as she handed him the bandages. He finished sowing the wound shut and then wiped the excess blood away, being careful not to pull at the thread. "Now, we need to sit her up so I can bandage her."

Nodding his head, Zolo slowly let her roll onto her back before sliding his arm across her shoulders, he pushed her upwards into a sitting position and stood there supporting her in case she fell backwards.

"Just keep her like that," Nick instructed as he began to wind the bandage around Fallon's stomach, making sure he covered the stitched up wounds. The bandages would cover the thread and keep it dry, it would also stop them from getting infected because the air wouldn't be able to get at them much. "It isn't the neatest work ever, but it should hold as long as she doesn't do anything drastic."

Tying a knot in the bandage to keep it from undoing, he rolled up the remainder of the bandage and handed it back to Sanji. Zolo then lay her back onto the table, removing his arm as he did so.

"How do we wake her up? Or do we just let her sleep?" Roxy asked.

"I'll wake her up," Nick volunteered, stretching over and sliding one of her swords out of it's sheath. He had drew the Nari Ero, Fallon was bound to kill him later. "She wakes up if you do this."

Going so as he was standing at her side, he rested the sword on her newly obtained bandages.

"What're you going to do?" Luffy asked, curiosity twinkling in his eyes.

"Nothing bad." Nick promised, raising the sword away from her stomach and up above his head.

"No Nick, Don't!" Jasper shouted in surprise, covering his eyes as Nick brought the sword down towards Fallon.

Nami gasped in shock and Usopp practically fainted at the action, Zolo's eyebrows lifted in confusion and Luffy's mouth gapped open like a fish out of water would of.

Within the blink of an eye, metal collided with metal before someone was punched in the nose.

Nick fell backwards and landed on his rear end, the Nari Ero clanking loudly as it hit the floor. His hands were held around his now bleeding nose, it had been his own fault.

Fallon had drew the Lykus and deflected the blow from the Nari Ero, she then quickly sat up and socket Nick in the nose by accident, it had been a reflex. She was now standing up, the Lykus in her right hand and her top slid down covering the stitches on her stomach. Her skin looked paler, probably due to the amount of blood she had lost.

"That isn't normal!" Nami cried, jumping back in shock at Fallon's attack on Nick. "You should still be out cold."

"Yeah," Fallon agreed, her sash hadn't been taken off but simply folded over. She unfolded it over her shirt before grabbing the Regin Serpent and the two empty sheaths, She put the Regin Serpent round her waist, and the sheath of the Nari Ero but put the Lykus back in it's sheath and held it in her hand. "But if you hadn't noticed by now, I'm not normal."

"Of course you aren't normal, you were stabbed through the stomach!" Nami yelled at her new crewmate. "And you just punched him in the face as if nothing happened!"

"I'm a fast healer." Fallon lied, walking past Nick and picking up the Nari Ero before putting it in its sheath round her waist. She turned round and then helped Nick up, whose nose had stopped bleeding.

"Yeah right, Zolo uses that excuse." Nami scoffed, folding her arms.

"It isn't an excuse." He growled in reply.

"Hey, that ain't no way to treat a lady marimo head!" Sanji warned him, kicking at Zolo. He obviously didn't like it when someone was nasty to his precious Nami.

"Crap-Cook." Zolo shot back, blockings Sanji's kick with one of his new swords from Rogue Town.

"Tell me they aren't always like that?" Fallon asked Luffy as they both watched the two fight.

"Pretty much," Luffy replied, stretching his arm passed the two and snatching one of the apples sitting near the sink. He took a bite before throwing the whole thing into his mouth. "It doesn't last for long though."

"Why?" Fallon asked, but she soon got her answer.

Nami stepped right into the middle of the fight, punching Zolo and Sanji on the back of their heads. They both shot forwards, striking the wooden floor with their faces. Sanji apologised to Nami for fighting with the 'Crap-swordsmen', while Zolo got up rubbing the back of his head and walked away from the two, mumbling about 'Magic Eyebrows'?

_Must be Sanji _Fallon though, laughing softly at the sour expression on the swordsmen's face as he walked over towards her and Luffy.

"So, where to now?" She asked her new Captain.

"The Grand Line!" He shouted with enthusiasm, him and Jasper were going to get on fine.

On the Wiley Pirate's ship, Jasper had been the only kid on board. But since Luffy was pretty much a kid himself, Jasper would be thrilled and probably get into a lot of mischief with his new captain.

"Still want to be the Pirate King?" Fallon asked, rubbing her right shoulder lightly. "Or do you have a knew dream?"

"Are you serious?" Luffy asked back, bursting into a fit of laughter.

"What? I don't get what's so funny?" she replied resting her hands on her swords.

"Once Luffy gets an idea in his head, it's impossible to get him to stop," Zolo answered for his laughing Captain, who was by this stage rolling around on the floor like a maniac.


End file.
